project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandbox Resort
We test stuff here. The MOS was here. = Test 2: What I was telling Versil and am lacking a name for ATM = Moves (Gen X) Moves for Gen X Moves (Gen Y) Moves for Gen Y Moves (Alt. Version) - Gen Y = And then there is this other idea I have which is probably better than both }} = Test 1: inner tabs for branched lines = Wurmple is a unique Pokémon. It's the only Pokémon with a branching evolutionary line with the evolution being essentially random - depending on its personality value, and happening starting from Level 7. From that point, it either becomes a Silcoon, which evolves into Beautifly at Level 10, or a Cascoon, which evolves into Dustox. Wurmple is basically the same in every game it appears in. Because of that, it doesn't need a few separate pages. All the matchups are also not necessary, as Wurmple is completely uncustomizable and there is no boss against whom you should have a Wurmple instead of one of its final forms. Basically, evolve it immediately to check what it becomes and refer to the proper page for that particular line. Moves Wurmple starts with Tackle and String Shot. It gets Poison Sting at Level 5, and in, Generation III... that's it. In Generation IV and on, Wurmple also gets Bug Bite at Level 15. However, waiting that long is absolutely not worth it, as you'll miss out on useful moves the final forms get before that point. Don't worry - they get Bug STAB later. Wurmple gets no moves by TMs and no notable moves by Move Tutors in the games in which it can be found naturally in the wild. Other Stuff Stats * What Nature do I want? Refer to the branch-specific pages. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? By Arceus, immediately. Otherwise you know nothing about your Pokémon. * How good is Wurmple in a Nuzlocke? Depends on the final result, but in general they're both useful. Type Matchups (Generations III-V) *'Weaknesses:' Fire, Flying, Rock *'Resistances:' Fight, Grass, Ground *'Neutralities:' Normal, Water, Poison, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Bug, Dragon, Ghost, Dark, Steel - Silcoon-Beautifly = Wurmple can be found on Routes 101, 102, 104, and in the Petalburg Woods, while Silcoon only in Petalburg Woods If you look at the most basic info, what can you see? A regional early game bug, with usual for that category mediocre stats and as many weaknesses given by the Bug/Flying typing. But how does it look like in practice? Beautifly might not be among the strongest Pokémon available, but it's still good and fares very well in a team that can cover its weaknesses. You don't need much effort to make it into a decent special or mixed attacker, making use of both its two physical STABs and the higher Special Attack stat. It learns Grass moves, as opposed to its defensive counterpart, and well, we're in Hoenn. You expected a pretty exhibit? Ask the Pokédex. "It stabs prey with its long, narrow mouth to drain the prey's fluids." Pure fun. Sadly, many gyms have ways to counter your bug of death, so it won't show as much of its potential as it could. Important Matchups *'Gym #1 - Roxanne (Rustboro City, Rock-type):' There's no reason for postponing the evolution, so you have a double weakness to Rock. Each of the starters can handle Roxanne. Let them do the job. *'Rival (Rustboro City, Emerald only, optional):' Treecko and Lotad will fall to your Gust, Mudkip will not enjoy Absorb. You don't have anything good against Wingull while it has Wing Attack, so do not. Torchic, Slugma, Torkoal? Fire-types, avoid. And yes, Torkoal. If you got a Torchic, May here has a Torkoal with Curse instead of a Slugma, which she has in all the later fights. Don't ask me. *'Gym #2 - Brawly (Dewford Town, Fighting-type):' Gust, double resistance to Fighting. Beautifly wrecks this place. *'Rival (Route 110):' Everything with a Grass-type? Gust. Everything with Water-type that isn't Wingull? Absorb. Anything else? Avoid. Combusken's Flying weakness might seem tempting, but it is faster than you and has a STAB on your weakness. *'Gym #3 - Wattson (Mauville City, Electric-type):' No. Stay away. *'Maxie/Archie (Mt. Chimney):' If you're fighting Team Magma - Poochyenas and Mightyenas can potentially be taken (if you're patient), the rest should be left to your other teammates. If you're fighting Team Aqua - Avoid Golbats, have fun with those sad things weak to Grass. *'Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge City, Fire-type):' Unfortunately, Beautifly has problems with several gyms. This is the second one of them. *'Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type):' Norman is known for being dangerous. Perhaps you could battle him with your Beautifly, but let's face it, you should have better ideas, as you want Norman dealt with quickly. *'Courtney (Weather Institute), Ruby:' Avoid Numel, Mightyena can be dealt with, if you really have nothing else to do. *'Shelly (Weather Institute), Sapphire/Emerald:' She has a Water-type. *'Rival (Route 119):' The deal's exactly the same. Avoid the Fire-types and Pelipper, you can beat the rest. *'Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type):' Remember what I said about the gyms? Yeah. Flying. *'Rival (Lilycove City):' The rival battles are just repetitive... Do exactly the same thing you did the last time. *'Tabitha, Maxie (Magma Hideout), Emerald; Tabitha (Lilycove Magma Hideout), Ruby:' You can only take on the Mightyenas, if you're not busy, for obvious reasons. *'Matt (Lilycove Aqua Hideout), Sapphire/Emerald:' Matt actually doesn't have a Water-type in Emerald. He has two in Sapphire though and they won't enjoy your Grass moves. His Emerald team, on the other hand: Golbat which you should avoid and a Mightyena with no offensive moves. Have fun with the latter, but have status healing items ready. Especially the Yellow Flute. *'Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type):' It would be a good matchup for you using Silver Wind, but the problem is that Solrock and Claydol (in Emerald) have Flamethrower and AncientPower respectively. Also, Xatu (Emerald) only takes neutral damage from Bug. Because it's a double battle, they're well prepared for bugs. You want them down before they can wreck your team, so don't be overconfident and let something bulkier handle the fight. *'Maxie and Tabitha (Mossdeep Space Center, Emerald only, tag battle with Steven):' Let something else handle it. Like a Water-type with an Ice move. You won't really get a safe matchup there. Steven's AI has a tendency to open with the dual screens, but better not tempt fate. *'Courtney, Maxie (Seafloor Cavern), Ruby:' Classic, you should be able to take out the Mightyena, but stay away from the Camerupt. The battles with the two teams are even more repetitive than the ones with your rival. *'Shelly, Archie (Seafloor Cavern), Sapphire/Emerald:' Avoid Crobat, wreck the rest. Their Water-types have no Water moves, isn't it just funny? Archie's Sharpedo doesn't even have Crunch, only Slash. Do you feel sad for them? Me neither. *'Groudon/Kyogre (Cave of Origin), Ruby/Sapphire:' No, no, no. *'Gym #8 - Juan/Wallace (Sootopolis City, Water-type):' Sealeo, Milotic (Ruby/Sapphire), and Kingdra (Emerald) have Ice moves (Sealeo has Aurora Beam, the aces have Ice Beam). Watch out for them and just stomp the rest flat with your stubby bug limbs. I hope you used a PP Up on Giga Drain or have some PP restoratives, as if you decide to battle the aces with your Beautifly, it will take a while. *'Wally (Victory Road):' Delcatty, Roselia, Gardevoir? Have fun. Altaria and Magneton? No. *'Elite Four #1 - Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type):' Everything except for Absol should be no problem. Watch out for the last one, it has Aerial Ace and in Emerald also Rock Slide. *'Elite Four #2 - Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type):' One of the Banettes in Emerald has Thunderbolt. Her ace Dusclops has Ice Beam and in Emerald also Rock Slide. If you got yourself Shadow Ball, the rest shouldn't cause too many problems. *'Elite Four #3 - Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type):' Everything has Ice moves and Sealeos are bulky. You might want to reconsider. *'Elite Four #4 - Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type):' You lack proper moves to deal with the Dragons, unfortunately. On the other hand, they don't. Any theoretical way for Beautifly to participate? Kingdra in Emerald. It can only hurt you with Surf and Body Slam. However, for the latter it also has Dragon Dance. And you can't take a crit Surf. And a nice Smokescreen to irritate you. *'Champion - Steven (Ever Grande City, Steel-type), Ruby/Sapphire:' Unfortunately you have nothing that can help here. Let your bug sit back and enjoy the show. *'Champion - Wallace (Ever Grande City, Water-type), Emerald:' Water-types, Water-types everywhere. But there are some problems with it. Wailord has more HP than the EU regulations allow and you might not take it down in one hit - leave it to someone who hits hard. You should have Psychic for Tentacruel, but if you don't knock that specially defensive jelly in one hit, it might counter with Ice Beam. Whiscash is Water/Ground, you'd have to have a really bad luck here. Ludicolo should fall to Aerial Aces, heal all the damage it'll do with Surf. Gyarados has a double weakness to Electric, why aren't you exploiting it yet? Milotic is too bulky and has Ice Beam. Better not. *'Post-Game:' Not much for your Beautifly to do here. Steven is just like in his champion battle in the first two Hoenn games. Let your bug go stab things somewhere else, by this point it already should have done a good job. Moves When you evolve, you'll have Harden from the Silcoon stage and if you caught the gamble bug, Tackle, String Shot, and Poison Sting - typical early bug stuff that just holds the space for later moves. And indeed, immediately upon evolving at level 10 you get Absorb, your Grass move for the next few levels. Stun Spore at 17 might be a good idea, if you like to run ailments on your Pokémon. Especially that it's the only ailment move you'll get. Morning Sun at level 20 is pointless, unless you run a specific challenge that limits your traditional methods of healing - remember that its strength depends on the weather. Mega Drain at level 24 is an obvious upgrade over Absorb, and let's face it, with Beautifly's shallow movepool you definitely want those things. Level 27 gives you Whirlwind, useless unless you like using elaborate strategies. The same thing is with Attract at 31 - it's an option, but its usefulness depends on both the enemy and the RNG. Level 34 gives you your only primary STAB move - Silver Wind. Usually, you might want to have it in your arsenal. Unless you want to completely drop your STABs and go special attacker with supporting moves. Starting from level 38 you don't have to worry about your level-up moves, as Beautifly gets the last one - Giga Drain. Obvious improvement, in a region described as having "too much water". Questions? You don't get many TM moves, but the ones acquired will suffice. Giga Drain should only be considered if you're very impatient, as you get it naturally. An obvious choice is Psychic, the only other notable reliable special move Beautifly gets. You might consider Aerial Ace as an improvement over Gust and a way to deal with some pesky evasionhax users, just remember that it runs off your slightly weaker (with regards to base stats) Attack. Speaking of physical moves you might want, there's Return or Secret Power, but as Normal moves they don't bring anything new to the coverage, which you want with your already shallow movepool. Shadow Ball is an interesting option, unless you prefer to let your designated physical attacker carry that gun. Of course, there's still the omnipresent Hidden Power - if you got a Wurmple you already made one gamble about your Pokémon, this is just another one. In the support moves department... well, Toxic. Yeah. You could support your other teammates with Sunny Day, if you really want it. Recommended moveset: Giga Drain, Psychic, Silver Wind/a lucky Hidden Power, Aerial Ace/Shadow Ball Other Stuff Silcoon's Stats Beautifly's Stats * What Nature should I be looking for? That's a tricky question, as it depends on what do you want to run. Usually, you want to be able to reliably use your Special Attack, so anything lowering it is a no. Lowering your Attack is also bad, if you want to keep your STABs (not that with that movepool you have too much of a choice). The lesser evil might be lowering one of your defenses, but as your typical targets will have both special and physical types, there's no definite answer. Basically, lowering your offenses is bad that that's pretty much all. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? At level 10, obviously. * How good is the Silcoon line in a Nuzlocke? It's squishy. A glass cannon, you might say. Okay, a glass rifle. Without the bulk to tank moves and the speed to be a typical sweeper, you could say that it's not passing any test for a good Nuzlocke Pokémon. But, Beautifly can definitely pull its own weight and provide you with some decent coverage. It'll be there from the beginning of your journey and will get the time it needs to grow stronger. * Weaknesses: Rock (Beautifly: 4x), Fire, Flying, Beautifly also Electric and Ice * Resistances: Fighting, Grass, Ground (Silcoon), Bug (Beautifly) * Immunities: Ground (Beautifly) * Neutralities: Normal, Poison, Ghost, Steel, Water, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Bug, Electric, Ice (Silcoon) }} Test result: complete failure, due to the however-you-call-the-paragraph-thing-we-mark-with-equal-signs not working within the tabs. Category:Project NuzlockeDex Resources